dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Seo In Guk
Perfil *'Nombre:' 서인국 /Seo In Gukthumb|270px|Seo In Guk *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Profesión: '''Cantante y Actor. *'Lugar de nacimiento: Busan, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''180 cm *'Peso: '68 kg *'Tipo de Sangre: B *'Signo Zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Agencia: 'Jelly Fish Entertainment *'Agencia en Japon:' Irving Entertainment /Nippon Crown Biografia Seo In Guk es el ganador de la Primera Edición de Mnet's "Superstar K"; que es el equivalente a "American Idol" en Estados Unidos. Tras haber ganado el concurso, realizó su debut como cantante en el año 2009. Dramas *What Kind of Goodbye (Dramacube, 2014) *Respond 1994 (tvN, 2013) Cameo ep. 16 y 17 *Master's Sun (SBS,2013) *Rascal Sons (MBC, 2012) *Respond 1997 (tvN, 2012) *Love Rides the Rain (KBS, 2012) Películas *No Breathing (2013) Temas para Dramas *''No Matter What Tema para Master's Sun (2013) *''Just The Way We Love (Feat. Eun Ji) ''tema para Respond 1997 (2012) *''All For You (Feat. Eun Ji) ''tema para Respond 1997 (2012) *''Fate (Like a Fool) para Love Rides the Rain (2012) Programas de TV * Running Man (2014) * Happy Together (20-11-2013) *Mamma mia: I want to live with my grown-up daughter versus I do not. Ep 32 (20-11-2013) como MC especial *Mamma Mia: The 'Sons Over Flowers' special. Ep 07 (16-06-2013) *I Live Alone (2013) (MBC) *Let's Go Dream Team (2011/ 2012) *Superstar K1 (Mnet, 2010) *Superstar K1 (Mnet, 2009) *Oh my school ep 24, 25, 26 (SBS) Anuncios *UNIONBAY (With IU) Videos Musicales *Phone - Pick up the phone *K.Will (케이윌) Please Don't (이러지마 제발) MV Discografia 'Corea' 'Mini Album' 'Single' 'Single Especial' 'Japón' 'Album' 'Single' 'Colaboraciones' * Loved You - Seo In Guk ft. Zia * Christmas Time (ft. Lisa, Altair, Hyung, Bekha, Brian) *Christmas to all (ft. Sung Si Kyung, Brian, Seo In Guk, Bekha) *Let's Go - G-20 Premios *'3rd Gaon Chart K-pop Awards' - Artista del Año (Diciembre) junto a Zia *'2013 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a las Nuevas Estrellas (Master's Sun) *'2013 (49th) PaekSang Arts Awards:' Premio Rookie TV (Respond 1997) *'2013 (49th) PaekSang Arts Awards:' Premio Popularidad (Respond 1997) *'2013 2nd Gaon K-Pop Chards Awards''' - Canción del Año (Septiembre) Junto a Jung Eun Ji *'2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja con Jung Eun Ji (Respond 1997) *'2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards:' Premio Rising Star (Respond 1997) *'2012 Style Icon Awards: '''Top 10 Iconos de estilo (pareja con Jung Eun Ji) para (Respond 1997) *'2012 5th Korea Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja con Jung Eun Ji (Respond 1997) *'2012 5th Korea Drama Awards:' Premio al Mejor Actor Revelación (Respond 1997) *'2012 Mnet Asian Music Awards:Mejor Banda Sonora - / All for you (Respond 1997) *'''2012 5th Korea Drama Awards: Premio Mejor Pareja con Jung Eun Ji (Respond 1997) Curiosidades *'Educacion: '''Universidad Departamento de Información y Comunicación *'Hobbies:' Componer, los videojuegos y sobre todo comer. *'Fobia: A la oscuridad. *'''Chica Ideal: Yoona de Girls Generation *Participo con Ji Yeon en el video Shake It Up. *Su debut en Japón: 24 de abril. *Explicó que le gustaría una chica carismática y muy sabia (que le guste leer libros). Y que sea alta. *Declaró que le gustaría casarse joven. *Le gustan mucho los deportes, en especial el futbol, también le gusta leer y de vez en cuando mencionar en Twitter a Jang Keun Suk. *Tiene una gran amistad con la actriz Goo Hye Sun. *Se dice que mientras filmaban Reply 1997 realmente le gustaba su co-protagonista Jung Eunji. *Él y Eunji ganaron el premio al mejor beso DramaFever 2012. *'With Laughter or With Tears', que es su nuevo proyecto, contó con la colaboración de Koo Hye Sun tanto en escritura como en el MV. *Eligió a Yoona de Girls Generetion sobre Eunji en el programa Kiss the Radio.. *Su 2do single japonés será lanzado el 16 de Octubre, llamado 'We Can Dance Tonight'. *A Hyorin de Sistar le llama "Sexhyorin". *Escogió a Sistar sobre A Pink . *En el programa Mamma Mia, descubrió que sus padres lo tuvieron antes de casarse y a los pocos dias de conocerse. *Tiene medalla de plata en Hapkido. Practicó tambien Wrestling, boxeo y artes marciales mixtas. *Él y N de VIXX tienen un enorme parecido entre sí que hasta ellos mismos lo afirmaron sacándose una selca juntos, haciendo creer a la audencia que ellos podrían ser hermanos. *Tambien tiene un gran parecido con Yook Sung Jae de BTOB *Durante una audición le dijeron que debía bajar de peso. Eso le afectó mucho y comenzó a obsesionarse con ello. "Me obsesioné con mi peso, por lo que cada cosa que comía iba corriendo al baño para vomitarlo y así no ganar peso" pero esto no fue bueno para él ya que desarrolló bulimia. Recibió tratamiento, logrando recuperar peso y de esa forma aprendió a comer más sano y a ejercitarse como se debe. *Ha recibido buenas criticas porque no tiene reparo en realizar escenas de besos. *En una entrevista dijo que envidiaba el cuerpo de Lee Jong Suk. *Es muy bueno en la actuación, sobre todo cuando se trata de llorar. *Puedes ver aquí el episodio de Mamma Mia. Categoría:Jelly Fish Entertainment Categoría:JCantante Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Enlaces *Fan Cafe Oficial (Daum) *Pagina Oficial Corea *Pagina Oficial Japon *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (daum) *Twitter Oficial *HanCinema Galeria Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|295px|Seo In Guk - Call thumb|right|295px|Seo In Guk - Love U 'Japón' thumb|left|300 px|Seo In Guk- Fly Away thumb|right|300 px|Seo In Guk - Everlasting Love Categoría:Jelly Fish Entertainment Categoría:JCantante Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor